Odyessy Summery
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: This is the Summery of the On going story at first of many parts.


A dementional disruption caused by the time lord Greil causes the world of Pok'e mOn Sonci the hedgehog(SA/Satam hybrid) and Dungeons and Dragons somewhat to merge.Griel covers is tracks and it is left unknown the cuase of the distrubance.(Greil hopes that enough cause will insire that martal law will be declared on the domain and he will be asked(by the other time lords and Griel is the Marshall in marshall law in dmentional trouble) to take control away from his rival Lord Leig who now control the three merged worlds making sure chaos does not over run the new world, it does not.Leig manages to keep order in his sector of reality and the concave finds no reason to give jeridiction of the domains to Greil.Robotnic builds Death Egg Two to conquire Mobius, it proves to be all powerful and will soon reduce the world to that of machines.Knuckles reveals there are eight emeralds not seven, and give Sonic the eighth one so he can go super Sonic four, (Super(Sonic2&3), Hyper(S&K), Postive Power Sonic(SA), now Solar Sonic(eight emeralds)) and kills robotnic, distorys death egg two that falls into the oceasan and soppostity distories metal Sonic.Sonic and Sally marry that evening of the victory.It turns out the eigth emerald contained the soul of there creator, Azrobas a black heghog who was defeat by Edmund the first gaurdain, Azrobas created the eight chaos emerald to control the four order emeralds, (the one on the floating Ilsand is wind) and to bid for immortality.After Azrobas was defeated, the ermalds scattard, the Edmunds son found one and locked it away.The gaurdains spreed false information that they were only seven emeralds so no one would collect all eight, for if that happened, that person woul become Azorbas' nwe host, worse, the emerald dirve a person to lust after the others, sometimes to dangerous levels.Azrobas posses Sonic's body,(Knuckles did not get there in time to kill Sonic, he knew it would release Azrobas but there was no choice, they had to defeat robotnic) Azrobas sends Sonic's soul to the next life, and then burtaliy murders Sally and dismembers one of Bunny's robotnic limbs, everyone thinks Sonic is a murderer, except Tails who is decleared insane.Azrobas leaves to set things in motion to rule the world, Knuckles now does nothing feeling he has failed and has no reason to fight thinking Azrobas can't be beaten.MewTwo after leaving New Island with Mew to his santuary in the mountains, betrays Mew and sects his clones on him, Mew count attack, the clone are killed painless via decentagration, MewTwo and the exhasted Mew fight for a short time, but MewTwo puts Mew into a forced coma, leaving Mew's conious to float about aimlessly. (he still can't kill his own parent)MewTwo causes havoc in Station Squre(you HAVE played Sonic Adventure right? If not say so RIGHT NOW, so I fill you in, trust me it will be a lot cleaner than this) just to get his fustration out. A human ,(actully one forth Edcidna, her name is Julie Stubbs) confronts MewTwo, she is a human phyic, but she seriously undestatmates MewTwo, and is killed before she even has a chance to power up. Lord Lieg's(who has been oberving things till now) aprentis and errand boy Alex Warlorn(full blooded human from a war torn altirnate reality that doesn't exist anymore, used to a mercanary, Leig offered him more in life) is moved by this woman's death, and uses his own one time allowed to use the time lords teachnogly to save a life: Julie's. (soul touch? Just thinking that just occurded to me right now)Alex 'kills' MewTwo in a surprise attack(scaled down Buster Rifle he always carries' with him) but it turns out MewTwo had a clone of himself on stand by. MewTwo plans to make a perfect world for his clones to live in, free of humanity and weak orginal pok'e mon.Julie older brother was the younest scitest working on New Island when MewTwo broke free and killed the scitests. Julie was at the island too but somehow servived, it turns out later her brother Markus(who looked more Edcidna than her) made a bargan with a alien in a human body who was also at the Island named Dr. X for his mind, (he didn't realize it was also his life) if Dr. X took Julie to a hospital. Dr. X killed Julie and kept his word and took Julie anomiously to a Station Square hospital to get help. Julie still thinks it was MewTwo who killed her brother. Back at her school, Julie is teased about her brother's death, and goes nuts and actully almost kills a tormentor with her phyic power, her teacher who was always nice to her calls her a monster and Julie is heart broken and is ship off to a speical school for human phyics. She gains a major in biology and begins work on a new Mew clone. She also goes though hell being taught to control her phyic power.Azorbas sommens from around the globe his underlings and hired hands who have been wait centuries for his return.Death Wyrm, an black scale dragon acid breathing, immortal via undeath,His mate the 'Red Disaster' Maksisata or something like that. A red scale fire breather who Death Wyrm killed in a rage was a brought back by Azrobas.Exitis and Massakor a Necromaner(you know what that is right?) and a powerful black armored warrior knolaged in guns and swords alike, who have been stealing bodies over the milinana to keep themselve around. (it not revealed till Odyessy four who their current hosts are)And Blackwing, a self aware black ultra power normal raven who was Azorbas' best friend BEFORE they became evil.Azorbas recreates his forttress in the forsaken Zone. the Black Fortress.And rreforges the eight emeralds into his sword Chaos Blade.posted April 23, 2001 07:57 PMÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ ÊÊ ------------------------------------------------------------------------A washede up knight known only as Ronin Hobo seeks employment at Azrobas's fortress, but the guys roughy sixty, and is a boozer, he has rusted red armor, two rusted kitana blades, no helmet and a spells for ideots book. Azrobas has some qucik amusment with him and zaps him into the gorge that seround the Black Fortress, he happens to grap hold of a ledge and enters Death Wyrm's cavern, where he finds a black and red egg with decides at that moment to hatch, the dragonling bits hobo, hobo hits it, dragonling cries, hobo takes pity on him and they leave the cave and azrobas's emetiate area together, Death wyrm returnes to find his new outlet for his anger gone, (meaning the dragonling once he hatches) and goes and is surprised to be joined by Red Diaster, who azrobas has resurected as an undead. They hunt for the hobo together. Tracking their offspring's sent.Azrobas senign mewTwo's power apperes before him and asks that they make an alliance, MewTwo agrees planning to betray the evil sourcerer, and Azrobas plans to get ride of MewTwo once the phyic out lives his perpose, MewTwo sets up a lab in Azrobas's fortress.Jessie of Team Rocket is promoted for actully doing something right by capture a hybred pok'e mon and now outranks James along with Butch and Cassity.Meowth goes home and confront Persian for Meowzy(his old love) affection, he wins, but is forced to eveole because of the battle experince, he learns how to use pay day. (he still know how to speak)Julie Stubbs, now a TR scientists(and a aquantice of James) begins to create a new Mew clone nick named MewTai, (as a sick joke on the word Mew/Mutation) MewTai has a MUCH closer resemplace to Mew than MewTwo. Julie however, adds her own DNA to MewTai as a means of boosting the phyic pok' e mon's power. But as MewTai grows in her womb, Julie begins to feel afection for her creation bordering on motherhood, (though she reacts with violence with anyone who implies so) and after MewTai awakens Julie and MewTai flee team rockets, Julie distories the computer files save for her own lab top.Alex having an urge to find Julie(soul touch with a forth edcidna and a full human male?) opens a dementional rit right into the empty TR lab at night, finding out about MewTai, and thinking MewTwo the squel he uttery distorys the TR lab and all the information in it.Dr. X is not in the lab at the time, and has a discussion about recent events to his contact a female camilion to send back to his masters on his home world. All times are ET (US) Amy belief Tails is sane and Sonic isn't a killer, but decides to keep her mouth shut.King Max dies of greif over Sally's death, and his wife in this time line died during her surgery.Misty catches Jigglypuff at last. MewTwo and Azrobas, deciding to strengthen there ranks even more, sense out though the altirnate zones and sense Shadow Sonic ThreeIn Shadow Sonic Three or simply Shadow or Shad's reality, Sally died at birth, and Sonic is married to Amy(who he met at the military acadmey both were atending) and has a child on the way, Eggman when he was captured by Julian and Chuck during the great war was exacuted after spilling his guts about the overlander army, allowing the mobians to win. An ET vessal crash landed, Knuckles, Demintri and Sonic, entered this vessal around the same time, and discovered three devices call bio-boosters, which turned all of them into said creatures, Dementri became Demitri One, Knuckes, Hyper Knuckles Two and Sonic, Shadow Sonic Three, (black fur, red eyes, crsytal in forehead(engery stablizer), forearms and forelegs 'robotcized' chest plate that contains power blaster, wrist blades, air concusion blast, ) the bio-boosters one fuction is to tirminate all organic life, but there coniousness and intellece prevent this drive from taking over. Dementri creates several 'pure' (no orginal life form base) the strongest is called Zextole, a huge black, thing of the creature from 'Aleins' only far more humaoid, beefly, and with razor spikes everywhere.Shadow and Knuckles to defeat Zextole(or at least put him in his place) combine into one, though a process called Galvinization, however the killing drive over takes them for a while, and they seperate to keep themselves from going on a murder spree. Sonic and Knuckles have never dared join again. Shadow Sonic is zapped in by Azrobas, and is tricked into believing Julie and Alex are evil, (these Sonics will believe anything after being sent to another demention huh?)First they send him to demention zero(time lord home stead) to try take on Lord Leig, (don't ask me how they know about him) Shadow is blasted back though the portal as if he is nothing by Lord Leig, "Do your own dirty work Azrobas!" Says the time lord putting blocks to prevent unwanted visitors again. Shadow Sonic is heal by MEwTwo via recover, though bio-boosters heal from almost anything anyway.Shadow is sent to capture Julie and succes, MewTai still too young( a few days?) to use her power.Julie is entrapped in Azrobas' fortress, Azrobas planning to use her as bait later. MewTai however, sensing "Mommy' (Julies hates ANYONE who makes a parental connection between her and MewTai) uses huge amongs of power and teleports rights in, and then teleports out, MewTwo sees MewTai for the first time in those moments. And becomes intriged.Hobo runs into Red Disaster and DeathWyrm, but though some clever tatics manages to get away tempoary with the Dragonling who still hasn't shed his birth scales. Azrobas finds Missingno, and puts the glitch pok'e mon his arsenal.MewTai sleep after their escape from Azrobas, but MewTwo invades MewTai's dreams and has her teleport into her labs, where he sadates her and begins to play mad scientist looking at her genes.Alex finds Julie (he still doesn't trust MewTai, thinking she's MewTwo the second for lack of a better term) and they teleport to the pocket universe from 'Myst'(if you don't know what that is don't sweat it, it's not important). Shadow finds them and confronts them again, Alex relies on close qaurters combat making most of Shad's weapons useless, MewTwo having enough of this teleports thought he dementional rift as well, and reveals that he and Azrobas are the true enemy by attacking Alex& Julie AND Shad'. Julie resorts to blast fire not wanting Alex to know she's phyic, but MewTwo parries the attacks easily, Shadow Sonic uses his atom smasher attack, (the things in his chest) and blasts MewTwo, MewTwo serives. Time Lord Leig teleports the group of heros to Demention Zero the Time Lord home reality.Meanwhile, a failed protogy of Leig comes to merged earth looking for revenge on Alex, (though they've never met, he blames the reformed mercany for not being Leig's succesor) His name is Orinion he wears armor made of Chaos Emeerald like gems, and rides a sentient griffen named Naffion(sp).Sonic in the point between life and death mets a myterious robed figure, who tells Sonic that since his death wasn't natural he gets a chance to go back, after three tests. Soul, Spirit, and Mind. He is also told who Azrobas is. Leig explains who and what Azrobas is.Azrobas tries to kill them with a fake Shadow Sonic Leig accidently warps in, but the fakes fails and is distoryed.The real shad' is then warpped in.Leig sends the characters back to merged earth/mobius/whatever. Shadow Sonic goes ahead to scout out Azrobas's forsaken zone.MewTai, still drugged by MewTwo, receives a vision from Mew, and is told she is destine to replace Mew as planet gauradain. (and to heal the rift between humans and pok'e mon) and of the his own fate and that of MewTwo's clones.She is also told by Mew, that he is dying.Blackwing, needing Deathwyrm and Red Disaster's assistance, join them to fidn the dragonling, Blackwing seems to kill the Hobo quickly, and then the Dragonling is taken back to Azrobas's fortress crying, and is made into a soulless undead like his parents.(eyes turn from blue to red) but the Hobo (his armor |WAS desgined to take punishment from Dragon, though blackwing is stronger it still helped him servive) is alive, and begin to trek back to his home in the fosaken zone to plan what to do next.Alex and Julie run into Orinion for the first time, Alex's weapons don't work but he manages to drive off Orinon anyway, it turns out Leig was testing him to see how he would handle himself without his power, (Leig could of taken out Orion in a second) Julie is not amused,Shadow Sonic and Ronin Hobo run into each other in the forsaken zone, and find out about there mutural grudge against Azrobas.Alex and Julie enter station square, (leig goes back to his own demention) where having lunch their mistaken for a couple, (Julie again is not amused) then people around them begin to turn into selektions, Mobains and humans alike, (A female rabbit watchs in horror as her boy friend becomes a skeletion, and then she herself becomes one) it's one of Azrobas's spells. Alex and Julie are not effected and fight there way out of station square,Azrobas tries to free a number of allies from limbo, Leig manages to perminatnyl block Azrobas's efforts by closing the rift and distory the spell runes that make the spell work.Azrobas sommens Zextole from Shadow Sonic's world, and tells him to do what he does best. (Kill Shadow Sonic)MewTai breaks out of her drug induced coma, (NOT Mew) and ends up sleeping for a while, then because of the new spell azrobas has b\placed over the fortress she can't teleport, MewTai leaves though the lower areas, is attacked by the the now undead dragonling but manages to leave unharmed. Thinking, ("I'm coming Mama")___MewTwo senses MewTai's escape and asks Azrobas send Missingno (you do know what pok'e mon that is right?) after her. Azrobas complies. Want to read the actually story text of Sonic's tests to return the land of the living? I can promise there relativly short and worth the reading. Plus, it makes for more drama.Extis and Massakor encounter Orinion who drains them of there life and power, making him stronger than before, (Extis and Masskor it is later revealed, well, I save that for later) Red Disaster and Deathwyrm take the remains back to Azrobas who declares them unressurctable. 


End file.
